Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział VI
– Uwal się już raz i nie przeszkadzaj! – mruknął zgniewany Mateusz przewracając się na drugi bok. Szymek przywarł na chwilę, a skoro tamten znowu zachrapał, jął się cicho przebierać ze sąsieka, gdyż mu się przywidziało, jako do stodoły, kaj spali, już się wdzierają mąty pierwszych świtań. Omackiem zbierał po klepisku narzędzia, jeszcze wczoraj nagotowane, i tak się śpieszył, że mu raz po raz cosik leciało z rąk z przeraźliwym brzękiem, jaże Mateusz klął przez śpik. Ale nad ziemiami leżały jeszcze ciemnice, jeno gwiazdy były już bladawe, na wschodniej stronie ździebko się przezierało i pierwsze kury biły skrzydłami krzykając zachryple. Szymek zebrał w taczki, co jeno miał, i skradając się cichuśko kole chałupy wydostał się nad staw. Wieś spała kiej zabita, nawet pies nie zaszczekał, a w cichości słychać było jeno bulgotanie wody przeciskającej się przez zapuszczone stawidła młyna. Na drogach, przycienionych sadami, było jeszcze tak ciemno, że ledwie kajś niekaj zamajaczyła bielona ściana, zaś staw tyla jeno przezierał z nocy, co tym lśnieniem odbijających się gwiazd. Ale dochodząc matczynej chałupy zwolnił kroku, pilnie nasłuchując, gdyż w opłotkach jakby ktosik chodził z cichym a nieustającym mamrotem. – Kto tam? – posłyszał naraz głos matki. Zdrętwiał i stał z zapartym oddechem, nie śmiejąc się poruszyć, zaś stara nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi znowu jęła chodzić. Widział ją kieby cień snującą się poddrzewami; macała sobie drogę kijaszkiem i chodziła odmawiając półgłosem litanię. – Tłuką się po nocy kiej Marek po piekle – pomyślał, ale westchnął jakoś żałośnie i cichuśko, strachliwie przemknął się dalej. – Gryzie ich moja krzywda! Gryzie!– powtórzył z głęboką uciechą, wychodząc na szeroką, wyboistą drogę za młynem i naraz pognał, jakby go cosik popędzało, nie bacząc już na doły ni kamienie. Wstrzymał się dopiero pod krzyżem, na rozstajach dróg podleskich. Za ciemno było jeszcze stawać do roboty, więc se przysiadł pod figurą odzipnąć nieco i poczekać. – Złodziejska godzina, nie sposób rozeznać zagona od boru – mruczał brodząc oczyma po świecie. Pola stały jeszcze potopione w rozmrowionych ciemnościach, ale na niebie już się coraz barzej jarzyły złociste smugi świtania. Dłużył mu się czas, że jął się pacierza, ale co jeno tknął ręką orosiałej ziemi, to gubił słowa i spominał se z lubością, jako już idzie na swoje, na gospodarkę. – Mam cię i nie popuszczę – myślał hardo, radośnie i z niezmierną zapamiętałością kochania wżerał się rozgorzałymi ślepiami w skołtunione pod lasem ciemnoście, kaj już czekały na niego te sześć morgów kupione od dziedzica. – Przygarnę ja was, sieroty kochane, i nie opuszczę, póki życia! – mamrotał ściągając kożuch na rozmamlane piersi, bo go był chłód ździebko przejmował, i wsparłszy się w krzyż plecami, zapatrzony w świtania zachrapał rychło zmorzony śpikiem. Już pola szarzały kiej wody szeroko rozlane, a siwe od rosy zboża trącały go rozruchanymi kłosami, gdy zerwał się na nogi. – Dzień kiej wół, pora na robotę – szepnął przeciągając koście i klęknął pod krzyżem do pacierza, ale nie trzepał na pytel, jak to zawdy robił, bele jeno zbyć, a dużo nawzdychać, a w piersi się nagrzmocić i tyla się nażegnać, jaże kulas zdrętwieje: dzisiaj było inaczej, a wspomożenie bowiem Pańskie zabłagał rzewliwie i tak ze wszystkiej duszy, jaże mu łzy pociekły, i obejmując Jezusowe nóżki zaskamlał wpatrzony wiernymi ślepiami w Jego twarz umęczoną i świętą: – Dopomóż, Jezu miłosierny! Rodzona mać me ukrzywdziła, Tobie się jeno oddawam, sierota! pomóż! Dyć, kiej ten ostatni, na ciężki wyrobek staję! Juści, com grzeszny, ale me spomóż, Panie miłosierny, to już na mszę dam abo i na dwie! Świec nakupię, a jak się dorobię, to nawet baldach sprawię! – prosił i przyobiecywał, serdecznie przywierając wargami do krzyża, obszedł go na kolanach, ucałował pokornie ziemię i wstał wielce skrzepiony i dufny w siebie. I mocnym się poczuł, i gotowym już na wszystko, i tak dobrej myśle, że ująwszy ciężkie taczki pchał je kiej piórko, hardo tocząc oczami po Lipcach leżących niżej, a całych jeszcze we mgłach, z których jeno kościelna wieża biła wysoko, grając w zorzach pozłocistym krzyżem. – Obaczycie! Hej! obaczycie! – krzykał radośnie, wchodząc na swoje gronta. Leżały tuż pod lasem, jednym bokiem przywarte do pól lipeckich, ale Boże się zmiłuj, co to były za gronta! Kawał dzikiego ugoru, pełen dołów po cegielni, szutrowisk i kamionek obrosłych cierniami. Dziewanny, psi rumianek i końskie szczawie bujnie się pleniły po wzgórkach, a kaj niekaj z trudem wynosiła się pokręcona sosenka, to kępa olch lub jałowców, zaś po dołkach i młakach sitowia i trzciny burzyły się kiej młode bory. Słowem, ziemia była taka, co pies by nad nią zapłakał, że nawet sam dziedzic odradzał, ale chłopak się uparł: – W sam raz la mnie! Uredzę i takiej! I Mateusz go odwodził, ze strachem spoglądając na to dzikie wywieisko, kaj jeno pieski folwarczne odprawiały swoje wesela, ale Szymek cięgiem prawił swoje, a w końcu twardo powiedział: – Rzekłem! Każda ziemia dobra, jak się jej człowiek dołoży! I wziął ją, bo dziedzic sprzedał tanio, po sześćdziesiąt rubli morgę, i jeszcze przyobiecał pomoc w drzewie i różnościach. – Hale, co bym ta nie miał poredzić! – wykrzyknął oblatując ją rozgorzałymi oczyma i złożywszy taczki na miedzy jął obchodzić swoje granice, znaczone nawtykanymi gałęziami. Chodził z wolna i w takiej cichej a głębokiej radości, jaże serce biło mu kiej młotem i gardziel zatykało. Chodził układając sobie w głowie po porządku, co robić i od czego zaczynać. Przecież to miał robić la siebie, la Nastusi, la przvszłego rodu Paczesiów, to się tak był sprężył w mocy i srogiej ochocie, jako ten głodny wilk, gdy przychwyci barana i dorwie się żywego mięsa. I obszedłszy całe pole jął rozważnie wybierać miejsce pod chałupę. – Rychtyk najlepsze, wieś naprzeciw i bór pod bokiem, łacniej będzie o drzewo i ciszej na zimę – rozważał i oznaczywszy kamieniami cztery węgły ściepnął kożuch, przeżegnał się i splunąwszy w garście wziął się do równania ziemi a karczunków. Dzień się już był podniósł złocisty, od wsi leciały porykiwania stad wypędzanych na paszę, skrzypiały żurawie, ludzie wychodzili do roboty, turkotały po drogach wozy i niesły się przeróżne głosy wraz z leciuśkim wiaterkiem, któren zaswywolił we zbożach, wszystko szło jak co dnia, tylko Szymek, nie bacząc na nic, jakby się zapamiętał w pracy, niekiedy jeno prostował grzbiet, odzipiał, przecierał oczy zalane potem i znowu przypinał się do ziemi kieby ta pijawka nienasycona, mamrocząc cięgiem wedle swego zwyczaju do każdej rzeczy, jakby do czegoś żywego. Jął się był właśnie wyważania wielgachnego kamienia i prawił: – Wyleżałeś się, odpocząłeś, to mi teraz możesz chałupę podeprzeć. A wycinając krze tarniny, mówił ze szydliwym prześmiechem: – Nie broń się, głupie! myśli, co mi się oprze! Hale! ostawie cię to, byś portki ozdzierało, co? Zaś do kamionek odwiecznych rzekł: – I was ruszę, ciężko gnieść się na kupie! Bruk z waju wyrychtuję kole obory, jak u Borynów! A niekiedy nabierając oddechu ogarniał swoją ziemię miłującymi oczami a szeptał gorąco: – Mojaś ty! Moja! Nikto mi cię nie wydrze! I współczując tej biedocie zachwaszczonej, płonej, nieurodzajnej i opuszczonej, dodawał pieszczotliwie kieby do dzieciątka: – Poczekaj ździebko, sieroto, uprawię cię, napasę, wyceckam, że rodzić będziesz jak i drugie. Nie bój się, dogodzę ci, dogodzę. Słońce się podniesło na pola i zaświeciło mu prosto w oczy. – Panie Boże zapłać! – wyrzekł przymrużając oczy. – Na gorąc znowu idzie i susze – dodał, bo wynosiło się srodze rozczerwienione. Pokrótce ozwała się i sygnaturka na kościele, a nad lipeckimi kominami podnosiły się z wolna modrawe słupy dymów. – Podjadłbyś se tera, gospodarzu, co? – przyciągnął pasa – jeno ci już matka dwojaków nie przyniesą, nie – westchnął smutnie. I na podleskich rolach zaroiło się od ludzi, stawali, jak i on, do roboty na co dopiero nabytych ziemiach; dojrzał Stacha Płoszkę, orzącego w parę tęgich koni. – Mój Jezu, kiedy to dasz choćby jednego – pomyślał. Wachnik Józef zwoził kamienie na fundamenta chałupy, Kłąb ze synami okopywał rowem swoją ziemię, a Grzela, wójtów brat, przy samym krzyzie nade drogą coś długo rozmierzał tyką. – Miejsce jakby wybrane pod karczmę – zauważył Szymek. Grzela oznaczywszy kołkami wymierzony plac przyszedł z pozdrowieniem. – Ho, ho! robisz, widzę, za dziesięciu! – podziw miał w oczach. – A bo mi to nie potrza? Cóż to mam? Jedne portki a te gołe pazury! – mruknął nie odrywając rąk od roboty. Grzela poradził mu to i owo i wrócił do swojego, a po nim zachodziły i drugie, kto z dobrym słowem, kto na pogwarę, a kto jeno wykurzyć papierosa i zębów naszczerzyć, ale Szymek, odpowiadał coraz niecierpliwiej, że już w końcu ostro krzyknął na Pryczka: – Robiłbyś swoje i drugim nie przeszkadzał! Świątki se juchy robią ! I ostał sam, bo go już omijali. Słońce podnosiło się coraz wyżej, wisiało już nad kościołem, niesło się niepowstrzymanie zalewając świat ślepiącą jasnością i żarem, wiater się był kajś zadział, że już gorąc bez przeszkody ogarniał ziemię rozmigotaną przysłoną, w której zboża pławiły się kieby w tym rozbełtanym, cichuśkim wrzątku. – Mnie ta rychło nie spędzisz – rzekł jakby przeciw słońcu i dojrzawszy Nastusię ze śniadaniem wyszedł naprzeciw, łapczywie zabierając się do dwojaków. Nastusia jakoś markotnie spozierała po polach. – A bo się to co urodzi na takich zdziarach i mokradłach! – Wszystko się urodzi, obaczysz, co i pszenicę miała będziesz na placki. – Czekaj tatka latka, jak kobyłę wilcy zjedzą. – Nie zjedzą, Nastuś! Gront jest, to i łacniej przeczekać, dyć całe sześć morgów nasze – prawił pojedając z pośpiechem. – Juści, to ziemi pewnie ugryzie! A jak to przezimujemy? – Moja w tym głowa, nie turbuj się! O wszyćkim deliberowałem i wszyćkiemu najdę zaradę! – Odsunął puste dwojaki, przeciągnął koście i powiódł ją pokazując i tłumacząc. – W tym miejscu stanie chałupa! – zawołał radośnie. – Stanie! Z błota ją pewnie ulepisz kiej jaskółka! – A z drzewa i gałęzi, i z gliny, i z piasku, i z czego się jeno da, bele tylko w niej przetrzymać z jakiś roczek, póki się nie wspomożemy. – Sielny dwór, widzę, zamyślasz! – warknęła niechętnie. – Wolę w budzie niźli u kogo na komornym. – Mówiła Płoszkowa, żeby się do nich sprowadzić na przezimowanie, i sama się ochfiarowała dać nam izbę, z dobrego serca. – Z dobrego serca. A juści, pewnikiem chce zrobić na złość matce, dyć się żrą ze sobą kiej te psy. Torba zapowietrzona, nie potrzebuję jej dobrości. Nie bój się, Nastuś, wyrychtuję ci taką chałupę, że i okno będzie, i komin, i wszyćko, co ino potrza. Obaczysz, że jak ament w pacierzu, tak za trzy niedziele stanie gotowa, żebym se miał kulasy urobić, a stanie. – Hale, sam to pewnie postawisz! – Mateusz mi pomoże, przyobiecał! – Nie dałaby to matka jakiego wspomożenia? – powiedziała lękliwie. – Żebym skapiał, a prosił ich nie będę! – wykrzyknął, ale widząc, co jeszcze barzej posmutniała, wielce się sfrasował i kiej przysiedli pod żytem, jął jękliwie tłumaczyć: – A mogę to, Nastuś? Jakże, wygnała me i na ciebie pomstuje. – Mój Boże, żeby choć jaką krowinę dali, a to jak te najgorsze dziadaki, przez niczego, jaże strach pomyśleć. – Będzie i krowa, Nastuś, będzie, jużem se jedną upatrzył. – Bo to ani chałupy, ani bydlątka, ani nic! – zapłakała przytulając się do niego, obcierał jej oczy, głaskał po głowinie, ale że i jemu robiło się żałośnie, co dziw sam nie beknął, to porwał się na nogi, chycił za łopatę i krzyknął jakby srodze zgniewany. – Bój się Boga, kobieto, tylachna roboty, a ty jeno wyrzekasz? Podniesła się, pełna ciężkich turbacji a trosk niemałych. – Bo jeśli z głodu nie pomrzem, to nas wilki zjedzą na tym wywieisku. Rozgniewał się na dobre i bierąc się do roboty rzekł twardo: – Masz buczeć i pleść bele co, to lepiej ostań se w chałupie. Chciała się przygarnąć do niego i udobruchać, ale ją odepchnął. – Hale, pora tera na jamory, juści! – dał się jednak ugłaskać, choć się ta jeszcze sierdził na babie gadanie, że odeszła spokojna i nawet wesoła. – Loboga! Dyć i kobieta człowiek, a po człowieczemu nie wyrozumie. Płacze jeno a lamenty, samo z nieba nie spadnie, jak się kulasami nie wyrobi. Kieby te dzieci, to śmiech, to płacz, to złoście i wyrzekania ! Loboga ! Mamrotał przypinając się do roboty, że wnet zapomniał o całym świecie. I już tak pracował dzień w dzień, o pierwszym świcie się zrywał i wracał późnym wieczorem, że często gęby nie ozwarł do nikogo przez cały dzień, jadło przynosiła mu Tereska albo kto drugi, gdyż Nastusia odrabiała przy księżych ziemniakach. Zrazu zaglądał do niego ten i ów, ale że nierad był pogwarom, to jeno z dala poglądali dziwując się jego niestrudzonej pracy. – Kwarda jucha! Kto by się to był spodział – mruknął Kłąb. – A bo to nie Dominikowe nasienie! – wykrzyknął ze śmiechem ktosik drugi, ale Grzela, któren go od samego początku pilnie obserwował, rzekł: – Prawda, że haruje kiej wół, ale trza by mu ździebko ulżyć. – Juści, sam nie uradzi, trza by, wart tego! – przytwierdzali, jeno co nikto się nie pokwapił na pierwszego, wyczekując, jaże sam poprosi. Ale Szymek nie prosił, ani mu to w głowie postało, więc też któregoś dnia srodze się zdumiał dojrzawszy jakiś wóz jadący ku niemu. Jędrzych powoził i już z dala krzyczał wesoło: – Pokaż, kaj mam podorywać! Dyć to ja! Szymek dopiero po długiej chwili uwierzył oczom. – Żeś się to ważył, no, spierą cię, chudziaku, obaczysz. – A niechta! a jak me spierą, to już całkiem do ciebie przystanę. – I sameś to umyślił mi pomagać? – A sam! Dawno chciałem, jenom się bojał, pilnowali me i zrazu Jagusia też odradzała – rozpowiadał szeroko, bierąc się do roboty, że już razem orali cały dzień, a odjeżdżając obiecał przyjechać jeszcze i nazajutrz. I przyjechał równo ze słońcem, a Szymek zaraz obaczył jego poliki ździebko posinione, ale spytał się dopiero przed wieczorem: – Silne piekło ci zrobili? – I... ślepi, to im niełacno me zmacać, a sam przeciek pod pazury nie wlezę – powiadał jakoś markotnie. – A Jagna cię nie wydała? – Jagusia przeciek nie stoi nam na zdradzie. – Póki jej cosik do łba nie strzeli, kto to wyrozumie kobiety! – westchnął żałośnie i wzbronił mu więcej przyjeżdżać. – Sam se już dam radę, pomożesz mi później przy siewach. I znowu ostał sam, i robił niestrudzenie kiej ten koń w kieracie, nie bacząc na utrudzenie ni na żar, dnie bowiem szły takie gorące, rozprażone a duszne, że ziemia pękała, wody wysychały, trawy żółkły, a zboża stały ledwie już żywe w owej piekielnej pożodze, pola robiły się puste i głuche, gdyż nie sposób było wytrzymać przy robocie, prosto żywy ogień lał się z nieba i słońce wyżerało ślepie. Zbielałe, mętne niebo wisiało kieby ta ognista, rozdrgana płachta, obtulająca wszystką ziemię taką spieką, że ni wiater się poruszył, ni zaruchały się drzewa, ni ptak zaśpiewał lebo głos ludzki się kaj zerwał, a co dnia jednako ze wschodu na zachód wędrowało słońce siejąc nieubłaganie ogień i posuchę. A i Szymek co dnia jednako stawał do roboty, nie dając się spędzić upałom, że nawet już noce przesypiał na polu, bele jeno czasu nie mitrężyć, aż go Mateusz hamował w onej zajadłości, ale mu rzekł krótko: – W niedzielę se odpocznę! Jakoż w sobotę wieczorem przyszedł do chałupy, ale tak przemordowany, iż zasnął przy misce, a nazajutrz spał prawie cały dzień, bo dopiero na odwieczerzu zwlókł się był z barłogu i przybrawszy się odświętnie zasiadł przed kopiastymi michami; chodziły też kole niego kobiety kieby kole tej ważnej osoby, często dokładając i bacząc na każde skinienie, on zaś, nałożywszy się do syta, pasa popuścił, kości rozprostował i huknął wesoło: – Bóg zapłać, matko! A tera chodźma się ździebko poweselić! I ruszył z Nastusią do karczmy, a za nimi Mateusz z Tereską. Żyd kłaniał mu się w pas, gorzałkę stawiał bez wołania i gospodarzem przezywał, z czego Szymek niemało się puszył i podpiwszy se galancie, darł się między najpierwsze i swoje o wszyćkim powiedał. W karczmie było ludno i muzyka przygrywała la większej ochoty, ale nikto się jeszcze nie brał do tańców, a jeno przepijali do się, biadoląc na gorąc, to na przednówek, jak to zwyczajnie w karczmie. Przyszły nawet Boryny z kowalami, ale powiedli się do alkierza i musi co se niezgorzej używali, bo Żyd raz po raz nosił im gorzałkę a piwo. – Antek patrzy dzisia w swoją kobietę kieby gapa w gnat, że nawet człowieka nie poznaje – wyrzekał markotnie Jambroż, na darmo zazierając do alkierza, skąd się roznosiły brzękliwe, lube głosy. – Bo mu lepszy swój trep niźli buciary, co na każdy kulas idą – rzekła z prześmiechem Jagustynka. – Ale w takich nóg se człowiek nie urazi! – dorzucił ktosik, a cała karczma gruchnęła śmiechem rozumiejąc, co Jagusię mają na myślach. Jeno Szymek się nie śmiał, bo ułapiwszy Jędrzycha za szyję całował go, a prawił dobrze już napiłym głosem: – Słuchać me powinieneś, pomiarkuj jeno, kto do cię mówi. – Dyć wiem, juści... jeno matula przykazali – jąkał płaczliwie. – Co tam matula! mnie się posłuch należy, gospodarz jestem. Muzykanty wyrznęły chodzonego, podniósł się wrzask, rypnęły obcasy, zaskowyczały dyle, zaśpiewały piosneczki, zakręciły się pary, to i Szymek ułapił wpół Nastusię, kapotę rozpuścił, czapę zbakierował, da dana gruchnął, wysforował się na pierwszego i najgłośniej krzykał, najzapamiętalej bił w podłogę, najostrzej zawracał i toczył się bujnie, wesoło, rozgłośnie, kiej ten potok nabrany zwiesnową mocą. Ale kiej przetańcował raz i drugi, dał się kobietom wywieść z karczmy i już galancie przetrzeźwiony siedział z nimi pod chałupą, przylazła też Jagustynka i tak se wraz pogadywali, bo chociaż późno było i Szymek zbierał się do powrotu, ale było mu jakoś niesporo, ociągał się, zwłóczył; do Nastki się przygarniał i czegoś wzdychał, jaże matka rzekła: – Ostań w stodole, kaj ta będziesz się tłukł po nocy. – Kiedy pościele ma już tam, w budzie – tłumaczyła Nastusia. – A to go puść pod swoją pierzynę, Nastuś – ozwała się Jagustynka. – Co wam też w głowie! Hale, jeszcze czego! – broniła się zesromana. – Dyć to twój chłop! Że ta ździebko przódzi, nim ksiądz poświęci, nie grzech, a chłopak haruje kieby wół, to mu się należy nadgroda. – Święta prawda! Nastuś! Nastuś! – skoczył kiej wilk do dziewczyny, przycapił ją kajś w sadzie i nie popuszczając z garści, całował i skamlał: – Wygonisz me to, Nastuś? wygonisz, najmilsza, w taką noc? Matka nalazła se jakąś sprawę w sieni, a Jagustynka rzekła na odchodnym: – Nie broń mu, Nastuś! Mało dobrego na świecie, a zdarzy się kieby to ziarno ślepej kurze, to je z pazurów nie popuszczajta. Rozminęła się w opłotkach z Mateuszem, któren, dojrzawszy przez okno, co się w izbie święci, krzyknął do Szymka: – Na twoim miejscu już bym to dawno zrobił! I pogwizdując leciał na wieś szukać uciechy. Ale nazajutrz o świtaniu Szymek stanął na robotę jak zawdy i pracował niestrudzenie, tylko kiedy mu Nastuś przyniesła śniadanie, to łakomiej sięgał jej warg czerwonych niźli dwojaków. – A zdradź me ino, to ci łeb wrzątkiem obleję – groziła wpierając się w niego. – Mojaś, Nastuś... samaś mi się dała... już cię nie popuszczę – bełkotał gorąco i zazierając jej w oczy dodał ciszej: – Chłopak musi być pierwszy. – Głupiś! Hale, jakie mu to zberezieństwa we łbie! – odepchnęła go i zapłoniona uciekła, gdyż niedaleczko ukazał się pan Jacek, fajeczkę se kurzył, skrzypki ściskał pod pachą i pochwaliwszy Boga rozpytywał o różnoście. Szymek rad przechwalał się z tego, co to już dokonał, i z nagła oniemiał i ślepie wybałuszył, bo pan Jacek skrzypki odłożył, kapotę ściepnął i zabrał się do przerabiania gliny. Szymek jaże łopatę wypuścił i gębę rozdziawił. – Czegóż się dziwujesz, hę? – Jakże? to pan Jacek będą ze mną robili? – A będę, pomogę ci przy chałupie, myślisz, że nie poradzę? Zobaczysz. I robili już we dwóch, wprawdzie stary wielkiej mocy nie miał i chłopskiej robocie był niezwyczajny, ale miał takie przemyślne sposoby, że praca szła znacznie prędzej i składniej. Juści, co Szymek skwapliwie słuchał go we wszystkim, mrucząc jeno kiej niekiej: – Loboga, tego jeszcze nie bywało na świecie... Żeby dziedzic... Pan Jacek jeno się prześmiechał i jął pogadywać o takich różnościach i takie cudeńka prawił o świecie, jaże Szymek dziw mu do nóg nie padł w podzięce a zdumieniu, jeno co nie miał śmiałości, ale wieczorem poleciał rozpowiedzieć o wszystkim Nastusi. – Mówili, co głupawy, a on ci kiej ten ksiądz najmądrzejszy! – zakończył. – Drugi mądrze powieda i głupio robi! Juści, żeby miał dobry rozum, to by ci może pomagał, co? Albo pasałby Weronczyne krowy? – Prawda, że tego ani sposób wymiarkować! – Nic, jeno mu się w głowie popsuło. – Ale też lepszego człowieka nie naleźć na świecie. I był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny za tę dobroć, ale chociaż razem pracowali, z jednych dwojaków jedli, a pod jednym kożuchem sypiali, to jednak nijakoś mu się było z nim podufalej stowarzyszać. – Zawdyć to dziedzicowy gatunek – myślał z głębokim uważaniem i wdzięcznością, bo przy jego pomocy chałupina rosła kieby na drożdżach, zaś kiedy Mateusz przyszedł z pomocą, a Kłębowy Adam nawiózł z boru, co było jeno potrza; to buda stanęła taka galanta, jaże ją było widać z Lipiec. Mateusz prawie cały tydzień harował sielnie, drugich poganiając, i kiej skończyli w sobotę po południu, zieloną wiechę zatknął na kominie i poleciał do swojej roboty. Szymek jeszcze wybielał izbę a uprzątał wióry i śmiecie, zaś pan Jacek przybrał się, skrzypki wziął pod pachę i rzekł ze śmiechem: – Gniazdko gotowe, nasadźże sobie kokosz... – Dyć jutro ślub po nieszporach – rzucił mu się dziękować. – Nie robiłem za darmo! Jak mnie ze wsi wypędzą, to przyjdę do ciebie na komorne – fajeczkę zapalił i polazł w stronę lasu. A Szymek, chociaż wszystko pokończył, łaził jeszcze czegoś, przeciągał strudzone koście i patrzył na chałupę z niespodziewaną uciechą. – Moja! Juści, co moja! – gadał i jakby nie wierząc oczom dotykał ścian, obchodził dokoła i zaglądał przez okno wciągając z lubością skisły zapach wapna i surowej gliny, że dopiero o zmierzchu ruszył do wsi szykować się na jutro. Juści, co już wszystkie wiedziały o ślubie, więc i Dominikowej doniesła któraś z sąsiadek, ale stara udała, iż nie miarkuje, o czym powiedają. Zaś nazajutrz w niedzielę już od wczesnego rana Jagusia raz po raz wymykała się z chałupy ze sporymi tobołami, cichaczem, przez ogrody, dygując je do Nastusi, lecz stara, chociaż dobrze czuła, co się wyrabia, nie przeciwiła się niczemu, łaziła jeno milcząca i tak chmurna, co Jędrzych dopiero po sumie ośmielił się do niej przystąpić. – A to już pódę, matulu! – szepnął trzymając się z daleka, ostrożnie. – Konie byś lepiej wygnał na koniczysko... – Dzisia Szymkowe wesele, nie wiecie to... – Chwała Bogu, co nie twoje! – zaśmiała się urągliwie. – A spij się, to obaczysz, co ci zrobię! – pogroziła ze złością i kiej chłopak wziął się przybierać odświętnie; powlekła się kajś na wieś. – A spiję się, na złość się spiję! – mamrotał biegnąć przez wieś do Mateuszowej chałupy, rychtyk już wychodzili do kościoła, jeno że cicho, bez śpiewań, bez krzyków i bez muzyki. Ślub się też odbył całkiem biednie przy dwóch jeno świecach, że Nastusia rozpłakała się rzewliwie, a Szymek bzdyczył się czegoś i hardo, zaczepliwie patrzył w ludzi i po pustym kościele. Szczęściem, co na wychodnym organista zagrał tak skocznie, jaże nogi zadrygały, i stało się jakoś raźniej i weselej na duszach. Jaguś zaraz po ślubie wróciła do matki, a jeno później zaglądała niekiedy do weselników, bo Mateusz zagrał na skrzypicy, Pietrek Borynów przywtórzył na fleciku, a ktosik srodze przybębniał, że zatańcowali w ciasnej izbie, a poniektóre, co ochotniejsze, to prosto przed chałupą między stołami, kaj się porozsadzali godownicy jedząc, przepijając a gwarząc z cicha, że to nijako było się wydzierać za dnia i po trzeźwemu. Szymek cięgiem łaził za żoną, w kąty ją ciągał, a tak siarczyście całował, jaże przekpiwali z niego, a Jambroż rzekł posępnie: – Ciesz się, człowieku, dzisia, bo jutro zapłaczesz! – i gonił ślepiami kieliszek. Co prawda, to i ochoty wielkiej nie było, i na większą zabawę się nie zanosiło, gdyż niejedni, podjadłszy ździebko i posiedziawszy obyczajnie czas jakiś, gdy słońce zaszło i niebo stanęło w ogniach zórz, jęli się już zbierać do domów. Tylko jeden Mateusz srodze się rozochocił, grał, przyśpiewywał, dzieuchy do tańców niewolił, gorzałką częstował, a skoro się pokazała Jagusia, sielnie się z nią stowarzyszał, w oczy zazierał i z cicha, gorąco cosik prawił, nie bacząc na rozjarzone łzami oczy Tereski stróżujące nieodstępnie. Jaguś nie stroniła od niego, bo ni ją ziębił, ni parzył, słuchała cierpliwie, zważając jeno pilnie, czy nie nadchodzą Antkowie, z którymi za nic spotkać się nie chciała Na szczęście, nie przyszli, nie było też żadnego z większych gospodarzy, chociaż zaprosinom nie odmówili, a wspomogę na wesele, jak to było zwyczajnie, przysłali, więc skoro ktosik o tym wspomniał, Jagustynka wykrzyknęła po swojemu: – Żeby ta smaków nagotowali, a zapachniała kufa okowitki, to by się kijem nie opędził od najpierwszych, ale na darmo nie lubią brzuchów trząchać i suchymi ozorami mleć. Że zaś już była ździebko napita, to dojrzawszy Jaśka Przewrotnego, jak kajś w kącie wzdychał żałośliwie, nos ucierał i ogłupiałymi oczami spozierał w Nastusię, pociągnęła go do niej la prześmiechów. – Potańcuj z nią, użyj se choć tyla, kiej ci matka wzbronili żeniaczki, a zabiegaj kole niej, może ci co z łaski udzieli, ma chłopa, to już jej zarówno, jeden czy więcej. I wygadywała takie trefności, jaże uszy więdły, zaś kiedy i Jambroż dorwał się kieliszka i jął po swojemu gębę rozpuszczać, to już oboje rej wiedli pyskując do śmiechu, aże się trzęsły wszystkie kałduny ani się spostrzegając w onej zabawie, jak im przeszła ta krótka noc. Że w mig ostał z obcych jeno Jambroż sączący flachy do sucha, zaś młodzi postanowili zaraz przenieść się na swoje, Mateusz przyniewalał do pozostania w chałupie na jakiś czas, ale Szymek się uparł, konia pożyczył od Kłęba, skrzynie a pościele i statki upakował na wozie, Nastusię z paradą usadził, matce padł do nóg, szwagra ucałował, famieliantorn pokłonił się w pas, przeżegnał się, konia śmignął i ruszył, a pobok szli odprowadzający. I wiedli się w milczeniu, właśnie słońce co jeno było się pokazało, pola stanęły w roziskrzanych rosach i ptasich śpiewaniach, zaruchały się ciężkie kłosy i wszystkim światem buchnęła weselna radość dnia, co jak ten święty pacierz wionął z każdego źdźbła i unosił się wraz ku niebu jasnemu. Dopiero za młynem, gdy dwa boćki jęły kołować wysoko nad nimi, ozwała się matka strzepując palcami: – Na psa urok! Dobra wróżba, będą się wama dzieci darzyć. Nastusia ździebko poczerwieniła się, a Szymek, wspierając wóz na wybojach, zagwizdał zuchwale i hardo potoczył ślepiami. Zaś kiej już sami ostali, Nastusia rozejrzawszy się po swoim nowym gospodarstwie rozpłakała się żałośnie, aż Szymek krzyknął: – Nie bucz, głupia! Drugie i tyla nie mają! Jeszcze ci będą zazdrościły – dodał, a że był wielce strudzony i nieco napity, uwalił się w kącie na słomie i wnet zachrapał, a ona zasiadła pod ścianą i popłakiwała spozierając na białe ściany Lipiec, widne ze sadów. I nieraz jeszcze płakała na swoją biedę, jeno co już coraz rzadziej, gdyż wieś jakby się zmówiła na ich wspomożenie. Najpierwej przyszła Kłębowa z kokoszką pod pachą i stadem kurczątek w koszyku i snadź dobry zrobiła początek, bo prawie każdego dnia zaglądała do niej któraś z gospodyń, a nie z próżnymi rękami. – Ludzie kochane, a czymże się ja wam odsłużę – szeptała wzruszona. – A choćby dobrym słowem – odparła Sikorzyna dając jej kawał płótna. Jak się dorobisz, to oddasz biedniejszym – dodała rozsapana Płoszkowa wyciągając spod zapaski niezgorszy kawał słoniny. I nanieśli jej tyla, że mogło starczyć na długo, a któregoś zmierzchu Jasiek przywiódł im swojego Kruczka i uwiązawszy go pod chałupą uciekał jakby oparzony. Śmiali się niemało rozpowiadając o tym Jagustynce wracającej z boru, stara skrzywiła się wzgardliwie i rzekła: – W przypołudnie zbierał la cię, Nastuś, jagódki, ale matka mu odebrała. Kategoria:Chłopi